Haloid: Discovery
by intothelight001
Summary: War... war never changes, but that doesn't mean those who fight can't. Those who thought all they could do is fight, discover that there is more to life than war. [Not being updated, but will be kept up to notify reviewers and followers of the reboot when it's posted]


Hello all, sorry for the late, late LATE update, but I've been busy, and, I'll admit, lazy. But here it is. Chapter II, No rest for the weary, enjoy.

PS: I noticed from my last chapter that my writing style seamed too rushed and kindof sloppy, let's see if it has improved at all.

Onto replies.

**CorineCairyn**: Yeah, DevArt is a mystery to me with all of it's html editing ^^;

**Spartan-100**: But they died heroes deaths, something that made the plot worthwhile. And dont think Johnson is out of the muk just yet ;)

**Jordan**: ChiefxSamus, no Cortana is implied, she's more like a mother to him in my eyes, it's explained later on.

**Dark-Light99**: Really? I thought it was rushed and sloppy (as stated above). But thanks.

* * *

January 6th, 2553

Uncharted Space, Milky Way.

Cortana sighed, her logs indicated that 168.14 hours had passed, and still, she waited. Though it was only seven days, it felt like months, years even. She looked at John. The frost of the cryotube reflecting the little light the frigate, or what was left of it, had to offer. He seamed so peaceful in his green bulk of MJOLNOR Mk VI armor.

Peace.

Something he had not had in a long time. Neither had she. As she starred at him intently, she couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt. She was after all, a flash clone of Dr. Halsey, and was thus, almost a mother to the Chief. She also felt powerless. A smart AI of one of the brightest minds ever to exist, and she couldn't even save the two of them.

Another transmition came through. This one though read; _Why do you need me on this God forsaken planet? So, it's a little hot, big woop! _This amused Cortana. She kept reading the exchange between the two unknown people.

* * *

_Come on Samus, if it's not a big deal, it should be a quick and simple job, right? Just take some samples and head home. At least the GF isn't asking much._

So this is how it was, huh? Those spooks barge into HER vacation time for a "simple job?" Well she wouldn't have **Any of it.** She would complete her mission, head to the Galactic Federation HQ, and give the head honcho a piece of her mind, a BIG piece.

_Yeah, whatever. _She responded.

_See, now was that so hard? _Her contact responded.

But, oh, it was. She was about ready to give THIS guy a piece of her mind as well when a chunk of what looked like an asteroid, a big metal asteroid, slowly drift towards the planet she was heading to. She pushed that to the back of her mind and concentrated on her mission. She got past her anger and just decided to go with it. She deserved better work than this, but it was better than nothing.

As she piloted to the surface, she couldn't help but remember that unusually shaped meteor, if that was even what it was.

* * *

What luck, or bad luck. The Forward Unto Dawn was slowly but surely being bulled into the planet, and was about to enter it's atmosphere. She had to open up the cryotube John was in. He might suffer some "freezer-burn," but it was better than the normal burn. She unlocked the tube and brought John back to reality.

* * *

John was dreaming. Dreaming of his old days as part of a squad. A squad of SPARTAN'S. He dreamed of Kelly, his first crush. Of Sam, his "brother," of Linda, the sureshot that always had his back, and everyone else. His dream was filled with the years of war that scarred his body. The 25 long years. All he lost. Captain Keys, his daughter, who he swore to protect, to keep her from the same fate, and of all the Marines that died at his side. It pained him. _Chief,_ he herd Cortana's distant voice, as it drew nearer.

"Chief!" That, woke him up. He woke up to the burn of the cryopod as he choked and spit up the lung preservatives that were injected into him upon entry into the cryotube. His suit injected a stim pack into his veins to wake him up, as well as a small dose of morphine to numb his body from the pain of his body blistering from entering it fully clothed.

"Chief, we NEED to get out of here, the ship is being pulled into the planets gravity."

_Planet? _This was news to him, but he shoved the thought aside and focused on grabbing Cortana, as well as his MA5C Assault Rifle. With the two rejoining his body, he finally got a word in.

"What are you talking abou-" but it was cut off.

"No time, we need to get into a life-pod, there are five stationed on deck two. Now hurry!" Cortana stressed the last words. "Unless, of course, you WANT to be cooked."

John inwardly smiled. His AI always had a smart remark, no matter the situation. But this situation was far from ideal.

John pushed and grabbed onto whatever he could to accelerate his motion but not having gravity made this venture difficult.

"Hold on. Applying power to your magnetic plates on your boots." she paused. "Done," and like a magic word, John felt his body 'click' to the floor of the Dawn. Now this was what he needed. He rushed past floating debris and headed to deck two. A box floated past him as he ran. A sign came up on his left reading _ammunition bay_.

"Taking a quick detour," he said out loud.

"Is this the best time to be thinking about guns?" Cortana said, concern in her voice.

"Tell that to whatever is on that planet." He replied, as he eyed up an old fashioned M6D pistol. He holstered it on his right thigh, sticking it on the magnetic plate. He also grabbed a M7/Caseless SMG which was put on his opposite thigh. He debated between a M90 Shotgun and a M41 Rocket launcher, eventually taking the M90, hoping he made the right choice. A handful of M9 Fragmentation Grenades along with plenty of ammunition accompanied the SPARTAN as he returned to his trek after the life-pods.

"Ten minutes until entry!" Cortana warned, as Chief hurried down a hall on deck two.

'There it is,' Chief smiled in satisfaction as he waited for Cortana to tell him which one to get into.

She closely examined the five pods, eventually choosing the one on the far left.

John darted to the controls and inserted Cortana into a spare slot on the bumblebee life-pod

"Got it," she said as the vessel came to life with a small hum. "Hang onto something."

"I'll be fine." John stated matter-of-factually.

The pod detached from the dawn with a slight hiss and in a matter of seconds, was off into the starry sky. Heading for the planet beneath.

"This might get a little bumpy." She cautioned as the pod entered the planets atmosphere.

* * *

Samus took her first step on the planet, outfitted in her trademark Chozo Power Suit. She took a moment to test the air, and sighed when it confirmed to be oxygen based.

She stepped forward and looked into the sky. Another, smaller meteor flew through the sky, glowing brilliantly. It landed about a kilometer away from her, so she went to check it out.

She sprinted, and got there in roughly ten minutes. She took a moment to look around, when she felt something poke at the back of her head. She inwardly cursed as she turned to face the chest of a green clad armored person. She looked up slowly to see a humanoid figure about seven inches up on her. It's face covered in a green helmet, it's gold visor reflecting the light of the planet's sun.

"If you can understand me, nod." The person commanded with it's deep, smooth, masculine voice.

She complied, and slowly nodded, looking down the barrel of an automatic weapon.

"Good, now tell me, who are you and where am I." He slowly pulled the gun away from her.

'Big mistake," she thought. As soon as the barrel was back, she took a leap back and charged her arm cannon's power beam.

The shot made direct contact with him, and she saw his armor light up. As the flash disappeared, she couldn't believe what she saw.

A crack or two of energy sparked from his armor, but nothing else happened. She barely made a scratch. In a moment, he rushed at her with inhuman speeds, planting the but of his gun to her chest with a loud _CRACK!_ The wind was knocked out of her as she fell to the ground.

As she gasped for air, he spoke again. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose. Now tell me, who are you, and where am I?"

Slowly, she regained her composure, and managed to gasp out the words, "I- I'm... Samu, Samus A-Aran." Before she sighed again, and finished, "And this planet, it's on the edge of the Milky Way. We call it BT-403."

The figure held his hand out, and pulled her up. "Thanks," was all she offered him, the barrel of his gun squared at her head. It was a good thing she was wearing a helmet, because right now, Samus Aran was more scared than she had ever been in her entire life.

He nodded to her and then said. "You too." His gaze left her for just a moment as he took in his surroundings, then went back on her and he continued. "I'm Master Chief Petty Officer, SPARTAN John-117."

'Pretty long title,' she smirked to herself. So, John. What brings you here?"

"Long story, but I need transport off, and your going to help."

"What if I refuse?" She pushed her luck.

She didn't get a response, instead, the man before her averted his gaze, concentrating on something. "Do you hear that?" he questioned.

She took a moment to listen, and herd it to, it sounded familiar, yet alien. That's when it hit her.

"No." She silently said, as realization came to her.

"What," He asked. And in a reply, a Brute, horribly disfigured, and glowing blue, bulkier that others of his species. Charged at the two. In a moment, Chief pulled out his M90 and put two slugs into it, dropping the Brute with a loud _'thud'_

"Snap out of it" he spoke, returning Samus to reality. "What was that?"

I don't know _exactly,_ but whatever it was, it was corrupted," She paused, "Corrupted, by Phazon."

* * *

AN: And with that, I end, I hope my writing ability has improved, critic constructively please. See you in future chapters. As always R&R

_-Lighty_


End file.
